Mercy Call on Me
by a novelist
Summary: In his twenty years of life, he had heard numerous words and formed countless sentences, yet that one phrase was the only one he would remember the rest of his life. With it, his life would never be the same.


It began as a small fever.

She didn't think much of it at first. After all, she felt fine otherwise. Instead, she put on a few extra layers of clothes and left her apartment for their final rehearsal before opening night of the upcoming play at UCLA. And at the time, all seemed to be well.

"You look horrible."

As Tori picked up the pitcher of water at the break table, she rolled her eyes but did not turn to greet the newcomer. "Thanks, because that's something every girl wants to hear from the man she loves." She set the pitcher down and turned to her boyfriend. She smiled as she took a sip of water. "Like you're so much better than me."

Beck laughed. "You look great," he said. "Just…you look sick, too." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Never been better," she replied. She finished her drink. "It's just a small fever, nothing to worry about."

He hardly looked convinced. However, before he could respond, the director called them together one last time. "Final run-through!" he called.

Tori tossed her drink into the trash, then took Beck's hand and squeezed it gently. "Come on," she said. "Let's get back." Before he could protest, she led the way through the crowd of cast members and they took their places on stage.

Rehearsal went well; however, by the end of it, she was completely exhausted. It was then that she first began to feel the growing effects of the oncoming illness.

"All right. Call time is seven o'clock." The director glanced down at the clipboard in his hands. "Be dressed and ready to take the stage by seven forty-five." He looked up and smiled. "See you then."

The cast began to go their separate ways. As Tori started toward the women's dressing room, someone grabbed her arm. Startled, she turned and a moment later found herself looking into Beck's worried dark eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she answered. She sighed. "Just – just tired, that's all."

He made a face at his girlfriend's obvious lie. "At least let me take you home," he said. "You've got to get some rest before tonight."

She shook her head in protest. "I'm fine, babe. I'm just fine." But her actions spoke louder than her words, and as she took a few steps toward the dressing rooms, she suddenly stumbled. She groped wildly for support. Beck lurched forward and caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"You're not driving," he said firmly. He slowly released her, making sure she was steady on her feet before stepping back. "In fact, I think you should call off tonight."

"No," she answered instantly. "Beck, we're both the leading roles in the play. We can't just call it off." She lightly ran her hands down the hem of her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles. "If it will make you feel better, you can drive me home and I'll rest, but I'm coming back tonight."

He sighed. "Fine."

She gave him a quick kiss. "I just need to change. Be right back." She disappeared backstage.

As he waited, Beck pulled out his cell phone and browsed his text messages. Five unread messages and two missed calls. He rolled his eyes. "Why would you call me at rehearsal?" he muttered. He began to dial the number of the last missed call received.

Suddenly, a young woman ran from the dressing room, barefoot and clutching her unzipped dress tightly with her hands as she desperately searched for someone. "Help!" she yelled. "We need help. Someone passed out backstage and she's not breathing!"

* * *

><p>"She won't make it through the night."<p>

It was the one sentence he knew he would remember for the rest of his life. As he sat rigidly in the waiting room that cold, dreary afternoon, staring down at his hands as he fought to keep his composure, he couldn't help but feel guilty. In a matter of hours, her life as well as his had begun to slowly fall apart.

Across from him, her parents were staring wide-eyed at the man clad in white. "Are – are you certain?"

Dr. Munz nodded solemnly. "I'm so sorry," he said. He sighed. "Obviously, she's had an underlying medical condition, or perhaps another type of illness that she hasn't quite been aware of yet. The mixture of the two has resulted in something that will undoubtedly be fatal."

Holly shook her head. "There – there has to be something you can do," she said tearfully. "Obviously there's something you haven't tried – "

"Her body is rejecting the antibiotics." Munz sighed. "Bacterial meningitis is a more serious form of the infection, and it's harder to treat." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "The best we can do for her now is make her as comfortable as possible." He left the room.

A sickening feeling settled in the pit of Beck's stomach.

This wasn't happening.

Someone rested their hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

He scoffed. "What kind of question is that?" he spat. He ran a trembling hand through his hair. "She's dying. She's dying because of _me._"

"Beck, this isn't your fault," Jade said. She crossed her arms and stood in front of him. "She got sick. You couldn't have stopped it."

But he shook his head. "I just got over strep a few days ago," he said. "Meningitis comes from the same strain of bacteria. How else would she have gotten it?" He pushed himself to his feet and started toward the door.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Beck, where are you going?"

He didn't answer, but instead left the room quickly, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, he was standing outside a closed door, his heart racing. <em>Stay calm,<em> he told himself. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the door.

As soon as he walked into the hospital room, he was greeted by the strong stench of sterilizer. For a moment he paused, allowing himself to catch his breath before walking over to his girlfriend's bedside. The sight before him made his heart ache.

Her skin was nearly chalk white, and her cheeks a light shade of pink. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she lay in the bed, her eyes tightly sealed closed.

Even then, she looked beautiful.

Gently, he took one of her hands between his own and kissed it. "Are you awake?"

Tori nodded slowly. "As if I could sleep feeling like this," she answered weakly. Her eyes fluttered open. She managed a small smile. "I'm so glad you're here."

He took a seat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and stroked her hair. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Tori sighed heavily. "It hurts," she said softly. "It hurts so much." She shifted in the bed. "How can it hurt so much when it started out as something so small?"

Beck kissed her gently, his heart breaking slowly as the first few tears began to fall from Tori's pain-filled eyes. "What hurts?" he asked softly.

She sighed again, her pale face still creased in pain. She closed her eyes. "Everything," she murmured. "Everything hurts, and I'm cold. I'm so cold…"

"You have a fever, babe, you just feel cold."

"I need – I need something. Something – something for the pain." She looked up and met Beck's eyes evenly. "Can you please ask them for something for the pain?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Absolutely," he answered. He gave her a quick kiss and slid off the bed. "I'll be right back." He disappeared down the hallway.

Only moments after he left the room, someone knocked lightly on the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door opened further and four familiar faces filed into the room.

"Hey, how's it going?" Andre asked. He closed the door quietly. "How do you feel?"

Tori managed a smirk. "I've been better," she answered.

"We brought you something to cheer you up," Cat said. She bounced over to the bed. She held out a pink, stuffed Teddy bear. "Isn't it cute?"

Tori managed a genuine smile as she reached out with trembling hands and took the gift. "It is cute," she agreed. "Thanks, you guys."

Andre heavily sank into an unoccupied chair beside the bed. "So, we passed Beck in the hallway. Where was he off to?"

Tori struggled to sit up in bed. She winced at the pounding headache that resulted from even the slightest of movements. "He went to ask if the doctor had anything to lessen the pain." She reached up and rubbed her temple, her eyes now closed in pain and misery.

The door opened again and Beck returned, his expression slack and haggard. He walked slowly, almost as if lost in a trance. A very harsh reality was finally setting in.

Tori opened her eyes and turned her head toward him. "What did the doctor say?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Slowly, he looked up, meeting each person's eyes before resting his gaze on Tori. He walked over to her bed and took her hand one last time.

Everyone in the room remained quiet, nervously waiting for him to break the bad news. However, what Beck said next was completely unexpected.

He gently caressed Tori's cheek, pushing back a strand of damp, matted hair from her flushed cheeks. He kissed first her hand, then her forehead before answering, "You're going to be okay. After tonight, the worst will all be over, and you'll be just fine." He managed a forced yet very convincing smile. "Can I get you anything?"

Her fingers tightened slightly over his own. She nodded shortly. "Water would be nice," she said.

He reluctantly released her hand. He removed his coat from the back of one of the empty chairs. "I'll be right back."

He left the room quickly, his thoughts once again reeling uncontrollably. He didn't even notice when four pairs of footsteps came running down the hall after him.

"Hey! Beck, wait up!"

Inwardly, he groaned, yet something made him stop and even turn back as his friends approached him, their faces full of confusion.

"What was that all about?" Andre demanded.

Beck shrugged and continued to walk. "What are you talking about?"

Jade rolled her eyes, walking in large strides to keep up with Beck. "Why did you tell her she'd be okay?"

"You heard the doctor," Robbie added. "She'll be dead by morning, and nothing you say will change that."

Beck shook his head slowly. Wordlessly, he walked into the cafeteria and retrieved a bottle of water from the shelf. He started for the checkout. "I never lied," he said matter-of-factly. "She's going to be okay."

"But how can you be so sure?" Cat asked.

Beck gave them a tired, weak smile, and for the first time, his friends saw the tears standing in his eyes. Yet in the calmest voice they had ever heard, he replied with confidence, "Because she's going Home tonight."


End file.
